


Left at the Altar

by The_Song_System



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Song_System/pseuds/The_Song_System
Summary: When Bri leaves Ryan at the alter, what will happen next?
Relationships: Bri/Ryan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Left at the Altar

Everyone stood there, processing what had just happened. This was the last thing they thought would happen. Reggie looked around, trying to get a grasp on things. Instead of I do, there was an I don't. Bri turned and ran, leaving Ryan standing there in shock.

Reggie looked at Titan and mouthed "What just happened?"

Titan shrugged and mouthed "No clue." Zach fire yeeted Ryan out, to the docks, and everyone stood there in surprise. The chatter began to pick up. Reggie stood up from their seat and stood next to Titan. Titan asked "Are you okay?" 

Reggie responded, "Yeah, just... processing. You?" 

Titan shrugged. "The same, pretty much." They stood there in silence, as people left. Finally Titan turned to Reggie. "Lets go back." They nodded and followed Titan back to the cabin. 

* * *

Back at the cabin, Titan flopped on the couch, and Reggie sat next to him. 

"Well, that was bad," Titan stated, in monotone. 

Reggie nodded and responded, "Yeah- you okay?" Ryan walked in and walked down stairs, and Niss walked in shortly after. 

Titan sighed after seeing Ryan, and said, "Yeah, just a bit confused."

"Fair enough." Reggie nodded and sighed.

A few minutes later, Ryan walked up from the tunnels with a bag. He took off his hat and put it on Niss's head, saying, "Take care of it for me kiddo," before walking out. Reggie ran out of the cabin, and to Thalia's tree. All they saw was Ryan's weapons, laying there. They sighed, and started the walk back to the Hephaestus cabin. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a way you want this to go, leave a comment!


End file.
